


i think i like u

by EGGUS



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EGGUS/pseuds/EGGUS
Summary: amite confesses
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	i think i like u

amite walked to lotus and put her hand in her shoulder

l-lotus....i think i liek you...

lotus moved her head to look at amite, and looke d at her with shiny eyes

cool....i think i like cheetos


End file.
